staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Nie poddać się; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Futuryści, Formiści, Nowa Sztuka - Jasieński, Młodożeniec; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 13 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Zaśpiewaj ze mną siostrzyczko ; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:00 Świnka Peppa - Przebieranki, odc. 18; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:05 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Przyjęcie na zielono; program dla dzieci 09:20 Moje smakołyki - Rosita w Meksyku; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 09:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 23; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:05 Żywioły - odc. 8; reportaż 10:15 Pan Śmieć - odc. 1 10:20 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - odc. 14; magazyn 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3744; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3745; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1037; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1426; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1592; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Broń palna, zarazki i stal - odc. 3 Na podbój tropików cz. 1 (Guns, Germs and Steel: ep. 3. Into The Tropics); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bracia i siostry - odc. 8 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 8, Mistakes Were Made, Part 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3746; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3747; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1431 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1593; teleturniej muzyczny 18:35 Plebania - odc. 1042; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Legenda o Siostrach Wulkanu, odc. 25; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Bezgraniczne zaufanie (Fatal Trust) - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Archangielsk - cz. 1 (Archangel, part. 1); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 23:20 Pogoda dla kierowców 23:25 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:55 Przypadek; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981) 01:45 Francuskie Narodowe Muzeum Marynarki (Le Musee National de la Marine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:15 Był taki dzień - 13 marca; felieton 02:20 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Wspomnienia z lat dziecięcych i młodości; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 70/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 71/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - Opowieść o pani Mrugalskiej i panu Słowiku; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 135; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:05 Święta wojna - (258) Hany - Many; serial TVP 11:40 Dr Quinn s.VI odc.6/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 606 (134)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 36; teleturniej 13:05 Pieczone gołąbki; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966) 14:45 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 15/23 Ale nie dla mnie (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 (8714) But not for me); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 79; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:45 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 15/21 Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta - txt str. 777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/LVI - txt str. 777; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 81 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 82 - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Rodzina Trendy`ch - W jak Wygrana (2); widowisko 21:35 Dr House - odc. 27/46 (House, M. D. ep. Daddy's Boy #E6305); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:25 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 1; felieton 22:30 Warto rozmawiać 23:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Jak się robi rewolucje (Revolution, Mode d < Emploi. The Democratic Revolutionary Handbook); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006 01:20 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 11/32 (Twin Peaks odc. 8 cz. 2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:05 Miłość Swanna (Un amour de Swann); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1984) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 245 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 489 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 203 08:30 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny odc. 74 USA 1998 09:30 Stan wyjątkowy - serial akcji odc. 14 USA 1999 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 28 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:00 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 28 Polska 2007 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 280 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 666 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy USA 1997 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 37 Polska 2003 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1048 16:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 29 USA 1990 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 667 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 27 Polska 2007 21:00 Gwiezdny cyrk - widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Studio Lotto 23:05 Nieśmiertelny 3: Mag - film fantasy reż. Andrew Morahan, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Mario Van Peebles, Deborah Kara Unger, Mako Francja/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 1994 01:15 Przerwa techniczna TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 938 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Nigella ucztuje: Potrawy na pocieszenie - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Proste życie - reality show odc. 11/57 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 13:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Piętnastolatki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 14:45 Detektywi: Wzorowa opiekunka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 133/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi: Strzał - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Strzał - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 939 Polska 2003 21:30 Piekielna głębia - film sensacyjny reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Saffron Burrows, Thomas Jane, LL Cool J, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1999 23:40 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 17/24 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:25 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Telesklep 02:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06.20 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (99) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, wyk. Dulce Maria, Anahi 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (7) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Femando Espinosa, wyk. Gabriel Corrado 16.30 Zbuntowani (100) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, wyk. Dulce Maria, Anahi 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: prosto z domu 19.00 Trampolina (3) - reality show 20.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.00 Speed 2: Wyścig z czasem - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Jan De Bont, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Jason Patrick, Willem Dafoe, Temuera Monison 23.30 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 00.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:50 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 13/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 06:45 Telesklep 07:45 Szymon Majewski Show: Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk - program rozrywkowy 08:45 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 1/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 09:40 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 42/48 USA 1994 10:45 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 11:40 Telesklep 13:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/32 Niemcy 1996 14:05 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 2/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 14:55 Szymon Majewski Show: Jarosław Kret, Tomasz Zubilewicz - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 15/25 USA 1994 16:25 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 1/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 17:00 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 43/48 USA 1994 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/32 Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 16/25 USA 1994 19:35 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 2/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:05 Długi pocałunek na dobranoc - film sensacyjny reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Geena Davis, Samuel L. Jackson, Patrick Malahide, Craig Bierko USA 1996 22:30 Kojak - serial kryminalny odc. 7/10 reż. Michael W. Watkins, USA 2005 23:30 Relikt - horror reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Penelope Ann Miller, Tom Sizemore, Linda Hunt, James Whitmore USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy/ Japonia/ Nowa Zelandia 1997 01:40 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Tajemnicze Chiny - Cesarska ćma (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 5 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:42 Serwis info; STEREO 02:08 Pogoda; STEREO 02:09 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad dnia 13.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Centrum Szkolenia Policji ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:16 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - 13.03.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:28 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:41 Kontr-o-wersje ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:07 E - lementarz ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 1. Badanie DNA w służbie kryminalistyki 2. Komputerowe modelowanie prognozy pogody 3. Narzędzia do obróbki zdjęć 19:21 Studio reportażu - PRZESZCZEP RODZINNY; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:33 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:03 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - 13.03.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:03 Tajemnicze Chiny - Cesarska ćma (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 5 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:42 Serwis info; STEREO 02:08 Pogoda; STEREO 02:09 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Dokarmiamy zwierzęta; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Afisz - Anna Langfus - przywrócona Lublinowi; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (26); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 23; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Facecje toruńskie cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1038; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1420; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Komediantka - odc. 9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Jerzy Sołtan - człowiek, który Polski nie zbudował; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Cienie PRL - u - Symbole PRL - u; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Dokarmiamy zwierzęta; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Muzeum Narodowe ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 23; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1038; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Fotoreporter; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1420; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Scena współczesna - Kwartet; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Tomasz Zygadło; wyk.:Aleksandra Konieczna, Piotr Kozłowski, Aleksander Trąbczyński, Krzysztof Tyniec, Marian Kociniak, Michał Pawlicki, Maria Klejdysz, Grzegorz Wons, Maciej Szary, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info 23:55 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1038; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Fotoreporter; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1420; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Scena współczesna - Kwartet; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Tomasz Zygadło; wyk.:Aleksandra Konieczna, Piotr Kozłowski, Aleksander Trąbczyński, Krzysztof Tyniec, Marian Kociniak, Michał Pawlicki, Maria Klejdysz, Grzegorz Wons, Maciej Szary, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 26; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Sport 07:05 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Walencja 2008; STEREO 10:05 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 10:20 MŚ short track - Gangneung (dzień III); STEREO 11:15 Z archiwum TVP - Łukasz Szeliga; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Holmenkollen (sprint K); STEREO 12:55 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Z archiwum TVP - Gry zespołowe; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Holmenkollen (sprint M); STEREO 15:50 Sprint; STEREO 15:55 Koszykówka kobiet - Mecz Gwiazd; STEREO 17:25 Sprint; STEREO 17:30 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Sprint; STEREO 18:00 Magazyn Copa Libertadores; STEREO 18:30 Copa Libertadores - Universidad - River Plate; STEREO 20:15 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Holmenkollen (sprint M); STEREO 21:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Lotos Cup 2008 - Szukamy następców Mistrza; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:00 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Sporty walki - K1: Gala w Płocku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień: Mężczyźni są jak dzieci (19) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień: Początek gry (20) 8:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (2-ost.) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Długie pożegnanie (8) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Zamiary (27) 12:00 Pamiętna wizyta 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Długie pożegnanie (8) 15:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (2-ost.) 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Dziwniejsze od fikcji (28) 18:00 Droga Augusty 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Ostatni autobus do Woodstock (4) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Pod wrażeniem (8) 23:00 Dotyk zła: Miłość, kłamstwa i krew (8) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (2) 2:00 Pamiętna wizyta 4:00 Dzień jak dzień: Mężczyźni są jak dzieci (19) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień: Początek gry (20) Ale Kino! 8:00 Oszuści 9:45 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Oszuści 10:20 Droga do Composteli 12:15 Honor Prizzich 14:30 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą 16:15 Podbój planety małp 17:50 Gorzki raj 19:40 Dobry król 20:00 ale świat: Baraka 21:45 Poirot: Pierwsze, drugie... zapnij mi obuwie 23:40 Bezimienni 1:25 Karnawał dusz 2:45 Telefon do Hedy Lamarr 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Gepardy 7:00 Małpi biznes (7) 7:30 Małpi biznes (8) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 9:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Perfekcyjne wyczucie czasu 9:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Zwinność 10:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słonie morskie, gepardy i ostronosy 10:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe i humbaki 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (16) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (9) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit: Przestępczość nieletnich 13:00 Dzika przyroda z Nickiem Bakerem: Antarktyda 13:30 Dzika przyroda z Nickiem Bakerem: Pingwiny 14:00 Łowca krokodyli: Plujące kobry 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (16) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (9) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (5) 18:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Trzy stopnie separacji 18:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Absolwent 19:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 19:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót Cody'ego 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (14) 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (29) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 0:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Trzy stopnie separacji 1:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Absolwent 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót Cody'ego 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (14) 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (29) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (7) 7:00 The Amazing Race 7 (12) 8:00 Jericho (18) 9:00 Szczury wodne (142) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (7) 11:00 The Amazing Race 7 (12) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (7) 13:00 Szczury wodne (142) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (7) 15:00 Jericho (18) 16:00 The Amazing Race 7 (13) 17:00 Szczury wodne (143) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (8) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (8) 20:00 Jericho (20) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (2) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (2) 23:00 Dr House (9/22) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (6) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (23) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (2) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (2) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (6) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (8) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (43) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (10) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (43) 10:35 Doktor Who (8) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 12:25 Allo, Allo (2) 13:00 Allo, Allo (3) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (44) 17:20 Doktor Who (9) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (10) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (3) 19:45 Gotowe na więcej (2) 20:20 Gotowe na więcej (3) 21:00 Tajniacy (2) 22:00 Tajniacy (3) 23:00 Gotowe na więcej (2) 23:40 Gotowe na więcej (3) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 0:50 Tajniacy (2) 1:45 Tajniacy (3) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (44) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 3:40 Tajniacy (2) 4:35 Tajniacy (3) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (10) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (20) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (25) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 8:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (9) 8:25 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (10) 8:55 Architektura przyszłości (5) 9:20 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (5) 9:45 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (20) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (25) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (20) 12:30 Architektura przyszłości (5) 13:00 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (5) 13:30 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 14:30 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (9) 15:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (10) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (25) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (20) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 17:00 Kuchenne koszmary (5) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (7) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (8) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 20:00 Kuchenne koszmary (5) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (7) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (8) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (25) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (20) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 0:35 Kuchenne koszmary (5) 1:30 Ukryty potencjał (7) 1:55 Ukryty potencjał (8) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (25) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (20) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (25) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (2) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 8 (8) 8:00 Rize 9:30 Ostatni traper 11:15 Tango ptaka 12:40 Volver 14:45 Kiler 16:40 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift 18:30 Czyja to kochanka? 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (9) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Przez 24 godziny 5 (21) 21:55 Premiera: Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Bal na pogrzebie (3/22) 22:45 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid 0:40 Droga do Guantanamo 2:15 Job, czyli ostatnia szara komórka 3:50 Dead Fish 5:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 W pustyni i w puszczy 10:30 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (8) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Gdyby jutra nie było 16:05 Forrest Gump 18:30 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 20:00 Apocalypto 22:15 Swoimi słowami 23:00 Przez 24 godziny 5 (21) 23:45 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Bal na pogrzebie (3/22) 0:30 Ergo Proxy (14) 1:00 American Pie: Wakacje 2:30 Tuż po weselu 4:35 Łabędzi śpiew 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:15 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 7:45 Piłka nożna: Premiership 8:15 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 10:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 12:45 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 14:30 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 15:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 15:30 Nie przegap 15:40 1 na 1: Radosław Matusiak 16:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 18:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 19:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Leszek Blanik 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 20:30 Zimne dranie 22:00 Boks: Gala w Dzierżoniowie 0:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 2:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 2:45 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 5:15 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Kandydat 7:35 Wielki Gatsby 9:55 Pan Przeciętny 11:30 W poszukiwaniu cudów 13:00 Akrobata 14:35 W blasku Hollywood: Robert Redford 14:55 Chińczyk z wyboru 16:30 W poszukiwaniu siebie 18:10 Wielka rzeka 20:00 Siostra Mary 21:30 Anioły słońca 23:05 Tragedia Makbeta 1:25 Maximo Oliveros rozkwita 3:10 Nieobecni 4:40 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (6) Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (52) 6:30 Areszt domowy (7) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (32) 7:30 Wesele od kuchni (9) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (29) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Annie (12) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (9) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (10) 10:00 Porządek musi być (52) 10:30 Randka na czas (39) 11:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Condoleezza Rice 12:00 Druga szansa (53) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (29) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (4) 14:30 Terapia szokowa: Annie (12) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (9) 15:30 Areszt domowy (7) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (32) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (13) 17:30 Randka na czas (39) 18:00 Porządek musi być (52) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Annie (12) 19:00 Druga szansa (53) 20:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Condoleezza Rice 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (96) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (72) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (69) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (96) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (72) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (69) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Annie (12) 4:30 Areszt domowy (7) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (29) 5:30 Porządek musi być (52) Discovery Channel 6:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tunel pod Przełęczą Świętego Gotharda w Szwajcarii 7:00 Brainiac (5) 8:00 Brudna robota: Napęd na olej po frytkach 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Plymouth Satellite Roadrunner 10:00 Strefa śmierci: Ostre starcie: Pustynna burza 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (9) 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tunel pod Przełęczą Świętego Gotharda w Szwajcarii 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Brudna robota: Napęd na olej po frytkach 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (65) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (52) 16:00 Wraki - Reaktywacja (3) 16:30 Wraki - Reaktywacja (4) 17:00 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (1) 17:30 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa (5) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Ford '40 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Maszyna do trzęsień ziemi 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 21:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Strażnik więzienny 22:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: JFK Junior 23:00 Auto dla każdego (6) 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT (2) 1:00 Z akt FBI: Śmiertelne przejęcie 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (12) 3:00 Auto dla każdego (5) 4:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Hue - Wietnam 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (10) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 8:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (1) 9:00 Wszechświat: Planety 10:00 Rozmowa z kosmitami 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (4) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (3) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 14:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (1) 15:00 Wszechświat: Planety 16:00 Rozmowa z kosmitami 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (4) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (3) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 20:00 Polowanie na duchy 21:00 Krytycznym okiem: Wróżbiarstwo 22:00 Wyspa karłowatego mamuta (Mammuthus exilis) 23:00 Wiatr w żaglach (5) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (4) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 2:00 Polowanie na duchy 3:00 Krytycznym okiem: Wróżbiarstwo 3:50 Wyspa karłowatego mamuta (Mammuthus exilis) 4:40 Jak to działa? (4) 5:10 Wiatr w żaglach (5) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (4) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (2) 7:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie 8:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Braterstwo 9:00 Tajemnice pustynnych mumii 10:00 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński 11:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Braterstwo 12:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (2) 13:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie 14:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Braterstwo 15:00 Tajemnice pustynnych mumii 16:00 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński 17:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Braterstwo 18:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (2) 19:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie 20:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Braterstwo 21:00 Tajemnice pustynnych mumii 22:00 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński 23:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Braterstwo 0:00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Morze Śródziemne (2) 1:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Egipcjanie 2:00 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Braterstwo 3:00 Tajemnice pustynnych mumii 3:55 Tajemnice Azji: Wielki Mur Chiński 4:45 CIA: Tajni wojownicy Ameryki: Braterstwo 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Bitwa pod Waterloo - 1815 Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 9:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 10:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 12:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 13:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 14:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 15:30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 16:45 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Tirreno - Adriatico 17:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 19:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 20:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 21:00 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 11:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13:30 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 15:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 16:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 17:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour 19:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sierra Nevada (Hiszpania) 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Magazyn Formuły 1 23:45 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Odwaga miłości 7:45 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 9:05 Różowa Pantera 10:40 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości 12:05 Diabeł w pudełku 13:45 Ucieczka łosia 15:15 Dzikie koty 17:00 Głowa do góry 18:35 Dzieciak i ja 20:10 Modliszka 21:50 Premiera: Bandziory 23:30 Jaskinia 1:05 Modliszka 2:45 Bandziory 4:20 Jaskinia HBO 2 6:00 Gorsza siostra 8:10 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 9:25 Sowie pole 10:55 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem 12:40 Randka na przerwie 14:20 Zagniewani młodociani 15:45 Tajniak z klasą 17:15 Zaginiony synek 18:45 Kemping 20:25 Magia zmysłów 22:00 Na stojaka! (194) 22:30 Kolor zbrodni 0:20 Dwie prawdy 1:45 Nie-ostry dyżur 3:20 Nadzy i pozytywni 4:05 Kolor zbrodni HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (10) 11:05 Magia serc 12:40 Rodzinne rozgrywki 14:10 Split 7-10 15:50 Magia serc 17:20 Rodzinne rozgrywki 18:50 Split 7-10 20:30 Premiera: Trawka 3 (11) 20:55 Demon drugiej młodości 22:25 Amatorski projekt 0:00 Trawka 3 (11) 0:25 Zwierzo-zwierzenia (7) 0:45 Wycieczka szkolna 2:15 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 4:00 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska 6:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska: Zagrożenie 7:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska: Noc 7:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska: Medaliony 8:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 8:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 11B/66 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 11A/69 8:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz 8:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Wypowiedź: Marta Klubowicz 8:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Rajski ptak 10:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Dom przyjaciół "Tęcza" 11:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Marta Klubowicz: Wiatr jest silniejszy 11:30 Seans w Iluzjonie 11:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 12:00 Seans w Iluzjonie: Dyplomatyczna żona 13:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna 13:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Wypowiedź: Barbara Krafftówna 13:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Jak być kochaną 15:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Bezsenność tej nocy 15:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska 15:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska: Zagrożenie 17:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska: Noc 17:40 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Winiarska: Medaliony 18:00 Seans sensacji 18:05 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 10B/71 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 11A/79 20:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Świadectwo urodzenia 22:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Trochę inny świat 22:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Kolorowa kronika 22:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Abecadło kaszubskie 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 10B/71 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 11A/79 23:35 Portrety 23:40 Portrety: Modrzejewska: Plan bitwy (7-ost.) 1:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Soból i panna 2:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Odloty 2:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Puszcza jodłowa. Świętokrzyski Park Narodowy 3:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna 3:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Wypowiedź: Barbara Krafftówna 3:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Jak być kochaną 4:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Barbara Krafftówna: Bezsenność tej nocy 5:05 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Joseph Haydn: 'Missa in tempore belli' 11:00 Johannes Brahms: III symfonia F-dur op. 90 11:45 Johannes Brahms: IV symfonia e-moll op. 98 12:40 Johannes Brahms: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur op. 77 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Daniel Barenboim i West-Eastern Divan Orchestra na żywo z Ramallah 18:30 Wiedza jest początkiem - Daniel Barenboim i West-Eastern Divan Orchestra 20:30 Maurice Yvain: 'Ta bouche' 22:30 Adolphe Adam: 'Le Toréador ou l'Accord parfait' 0:00 Około północy: John Lee Hooker 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Buddy Rich na żywo, 1978 3:15 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: W imię jazzu: Serce bluesa (1) 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (13) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (13) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (1) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (17) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (12) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (12) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (36) 8:00 Noddy (7) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (, 17) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (38) 8:35 Świnka Peppa (39) 8:40 Sam Sam (7) 8:50 Rumcajs (28) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (72) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (1) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (36) 9:45 Bracia koala (47) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (37) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (7) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (21) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (21) 11:00 Noddy (6) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (16) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (36) 11:35 Świnka Peppa (37) 11:40 Sam Sam (6) 11:50 Rumcajs (27) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (23) 12:25 Pingu (6) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (26) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (18) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (25) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (5) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (9) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (12) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (12) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (26) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (16) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (11) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (11) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (35) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (71) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (13) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (35) 16:45 Bracia koala (46) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (36) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (6) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (20) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (20) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (24) 18:25 Pingu (7) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (27) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (19) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (26) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (6) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (10) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Niepoprawni 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Popcorn 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Wspaniałe życie 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny 7:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Indie 8:00 Zwariowana nauka (17) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (18) 9:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialna świnia 10:00 Olbrzymie homary 11:00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Sterowiec Hindenburg 13:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka 14:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialna świnia 15:00 Olbrzymie homary 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Niechętny wojownik 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Królowie Pantanalu 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pojazdy oddziałów specjalnych 18:00 Premiera: Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 19:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata 21:00 Premiera: Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 22:00 Dzień szakala 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie 0:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 1:00 Dzień szakala 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najwyższe wieżowce świata 3:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 4:00 Dzień szakala 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Oblężenie teatru w Moskwie Planete 6:45 Swobodne przestworza - lotnictwo bez silników (2/3) 7:40 Azja - raj na ziemi: Yunnan (6/8) 8:10 Siły powietrzne świata: Niemieckie samoloty wojskowe (6/20) 9:05 Droga przez Amerykę (5/6) 9:30 Afryka jak na dłoni: Piękna i bestia (7/13) 10:00 Raj zagrożony 10:35 Rzeka cyjanku 11:10 Niezły kanał (4) 11:20 Geldof w Afryce (6-ost.) 11:55 Azja - raj na ziemi: Cziang Maj (1/8) 12:20 Azja - raj na ziemi: Phuket (2/8) 12:45 Walka z nowotworem (2/4) 13:40 Geldof w Afryce (4/6) 14:15 Ocaleni z Zagłady (2-ost.) 15:20 Dzieci z probówki 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Winobranie w Portugalii (9/13) 16:45 Joan Crawford. Po prostu gwiazda 17:45 Konfucjanizm: Edukacja - rozwój w służbie świata (4-ost.) 18:50 Jean Paul Gaultier. W poszukiwaniu linii doskonałej 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Sklep w Poznaniu 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Gozo (13-ost.) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Na przekór wszystkiemu. Obrona Malty 21:45 Premiera. Historia: Japońskie eksperymenty na ludziach 22:40 Wojna idei 23:35 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Uratujcie mnie, zanim przyjdę na świat (7-ost.) 0:30 Paniczny lęk: Nietoperze (1/5) 1:20 Afryka jak na dłoni: Dzień guźca (9/13) 1:50 Ci niezwykli ludzie (4/7) 2:15 Afryka jak na dłoni: Znikająca rzeka pawianów (12/13) 2:45 Afrykańskie pomysły: Pomocna dłoń (11/13) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Ciepłe kluchy (15) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (653) 8:45 Samo życie (1026) 9:15 Ja tylko pytam 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Taniec z wyjazdami (84) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Jedenastka pana Ferdynanda (114) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tylko miłość (23) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Gwiazda (6) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Klub sobowtórów (16) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (654) 21:30 Samo życie (1027) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Terror na żywo (15) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Rekord Men (115) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Ochmistrzyni (118) 0:00 Daleko od noszy (85) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1027) 1:30 Graczykowie: Klub sobowtórów (16) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (654) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Rekord Men (115) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Ostatnie dwanaście godzin (85) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Terror na żywo (15) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 9:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 11:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 14:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:20 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 22:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 23:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 0:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 9:00 K.O. TV Classics 10:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 10:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 14:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 16:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:40 K.O. TV Classics 21:40 K.O. TV Classics 23:00 Boks: Gala w Greenville 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:15 Dom matki 8:00 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci 9:40 Ninoczka 11:30 Ta noc 13:20 Siedem wcieleń dr. Lao 15:00 Szalona miłość 16:35 Dom ze wzgórza 19:00 Maska szkarłatnej śmierci 20:30 Za kulisami: Agnieszka Holland 21:00 Gang, który nie umiał strzelać 22:35 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu 0:00 Szpieg z moją twarzą 1:25 Gang, który nie umiał strzelać 3:00 Maska szkarłatnej śmierci 4:30 Dom ze wzgórza Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (36/52) 7:05 Straż graniczna (7/24) 7:30 Telezakupy 9:00 Stellina (102/160) 9:50 Werdykt 10:20 Conan (1/22) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (27/48) 12:05 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (83/178) 13:55 Stellina (103/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (5/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (28/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (84/178) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Conan (2/22) 20:00 Zmienić skórę 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (21/52) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (8/15) 23:40 Straż graniczna (8/24) 0:10 Bezwstydna zdrada 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Dziki Zachód (5) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Czarne kędziory (21) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Głupaki (73) 7:00 Freakazoid: Następnym razem najpierw zadzwoń (11) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Ashanti (19) 7:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Powrót na Ziemię (28) 8:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Feralny bieg (17) 8:40 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 8:43 Przymierzalnia 8:50 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (19) 9:25 Przymierzalnia 9:30 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Chcę tylko ciebie (13) 9:55 Przymierzalnia 10:00 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Liczne grono podejrzanych (14) 10:25 Przymierzalnia 10:30 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (15) 10:35 Histeria: Powtórka z wojny o niepodległość (6) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Mózg przyszłości (22) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ogrodowi megameni (74) 11:35 Friday Wear: Henry on-line (46) 11:40 Freakazoid: Dom Freakazoida (12) 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dryft (23) 12:30 Time Jam (14) 12:55 Świat Raven: Impreza (12) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dwoje to załoga (11) 13:45 Zoey 101: Plecak (10) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Lustro (24) 14:45 ZOOM 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Oblężenie Alfeii (10) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Makabra uwielbia towarzystwo (18) 16:00 Aparatka (68) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Francuski rozłącznik (21) 16:50 Świat Raven: Odbierz rzeczy z pralni (13) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Walka aż do końca (29) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Piekielny dzień (18) 18:25 Time Jam (15) 18:50 Zoey 101: Szkolna zabawa (11) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Powodzenia Abby (24) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Sekretny pamiętnik Ellie Allard (12) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Shaggy (20) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zawiedziona miłość (25) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (35) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Haze 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Jestem legendą" 22:30 Fresh Air: Lost Odyssey 22:45 Klipy 23:15 Bleach (34) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Chamonix 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Loveland Street 9:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Japonia 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Chamonix 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Loveland Street 15:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Japonia 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Chamonix 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wybrzeże Zatoki Meksykańskiej 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Loveland Street 21:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (2) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Z biegiem Gangesu 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 0:30 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Terry Drive 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 3:00 Domy marzeń (4) 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Zrozumieć Kalahari 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna TV Puls 6:00 Burza uczuć (23/150) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (11/52) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (192) 12:00 Amatorzy przygód (21) 13:00 Pociąg 15:00 Burza uczuć (24/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (95) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (95) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (193) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (194) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (193) 23:35 Sprzedawcy (4/12) 0:05 Pociąg 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Temat numer 1 3:30 Reporterzy 4:00 Żebro Adama 4:30 Amatorzy przygód (21) 5:30 Puls kultury 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:50 Mamo, to ja 8:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 8:50 Tajemnice ciała 9:25 Nigella ekspresowo 10:00 Perswazje (2-ost.) 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (1/5) 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - dom i ogród 14:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 14:15 Jak dobrze być: Sharon Osbourne 14:50 Ślubne pogotowie 15:20 W roli głównej: Dorota Wellman 15:50 Tajemnice ciała 16:25 Tori & Dean 16:55 Mamo, to ja 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Iwaszkiewiczowie 18:50 Mój dom mnie zabija 19:20 Tajemnice ciała 19:55 Perfekcyjna pani domu 21:00 W roli głównej: Dorota Wellman 21:30 66 niezapomnianych skandali 22:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 22:30 Duma i uprzedzenie (1/6) 23:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 0:00 Lekcja stylu 2 0:30 Mamo, to ja 1:00 Przeglądarka 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Pierce Brosnan 3:05 Tessa w domu 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Notes kulinarny 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:15 De Lux 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Legendy PRL 2 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Motoszoł 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Grand Prix na torze 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek 14:30 Turbo kamera 15:00 Co poszło nie tak 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Monster Jam 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Toolbox 18:45 Test 300 19:15 Legendy PRL 2 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Co poszło nie tak 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Wypadek - przypadek 21:45 USA S.W.A.T. 22:15 Poza kontrolą 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Operacja Tuning 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Motorwizja 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Test 300 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Baza ludzi umarłych 11:00 Tylko Dylan 11:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Mucha 12:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Muzyka amerykańska 13:00 Studio R: Treliński, rewolucja w operze wileńskiej 13:30 Marzec '68: I naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy 14:25 Niektóre piosenki z Kabaretu Starszych Panów 15:00 Wszystko na sprzedaż 16:35 Chopin inaczej 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Strefa sztuki: Śladami Tadeusza Makowskiego 17:35 Strefa sztuki: Arystokrata sztuki. Spotkanie z Balthusem 18:10 Teledyski Luzu: Daab 18:20 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Rozmowy istotne: Martin Pollack 19:00 Reżyserzy: Historia kina amerykańskiego oczami Martina Scorsese (1/3) 20:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:30 Studio Kultura: "Rok diabła" 20:45 Kino jest sztuką: Rok diabła 22:15 Przewodnik 22:20 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą: "Pieśń triumfującej miłości" 22:30 Telekino nocą: Pieśń triumfującej miłości 23:00 Świetliki 15 23:45 Strefa: Studio alternatywne: Sztuka i technologia 0:45 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: Wichita (42) 1:15 Przewodnik 1:20 Kino nocne: Przesłuchanie 3:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:15 Rozmowy istotne: Martin Pollack 3:40 Czytelnia (51) 4:05 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 Shibuya 21:30 Planet VIVA 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Nieznane rozkosze 10:00 Towarzyszka podróży 11:55 Zasoby ludzkie 13:50 Noc świętego Wawrzyńca 15:45 Umierający w ich butach 17:30 Cinemania (255) 18:00 Nieznane rozkosze 20:00 Wielce skromny bohater 21:55 Pożegnanie z filmem: Kasyno 0:55 Emmanuelle: Lekcja miłości (5/7) 2:30 Claire Dolan Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 105 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1729 07:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1730 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 316 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 317 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 414 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 323 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 516 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 517 USA 1999 10:00 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 111 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 10:25 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 108 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:50 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 201 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 217 Kanada 2004 11:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 218 Kanada 2004 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 411 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 412 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 301 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 302 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 318 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 319 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 518 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 519 USA 1999 15:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 106 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 101 USA 2001 16:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 102 USA 2001 17:10 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 213 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 303 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 304 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 320 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 321 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 413 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 414 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 207 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 103 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 608 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 504 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 IT Crowd: Technicy - Magicy - serial odc. 203 reż. Ben Fuller, Graham Linehan, Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 109 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 206 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 617 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 202 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 210 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 00:30 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 211 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 01:00 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 502 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:25 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 503 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:50 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 504 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 202 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 206 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 413 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 414 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 323 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 414 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 518 i 519 USA 1999 04:55 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 213 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 4 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 5, Lato świstaka USA 2003 09:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Nowy dzień USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Ukryte miejsca reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Nowy początek USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 5 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 6, Nieustanne śledztwo USA 2003 14:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Kobiety USA 2000 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Patrząc w stronę słońca USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Digger cz. 1 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Prawda wychodzi na jaw USA 2005 18:10 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Addison pojawia się w Oceanside reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Wieczna miłość USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Digger cz. 2 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Teraz już wiem, nie obawiaj się reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 4, Fazy związku USA 2006 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 22, Ta jedyna USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 7, Zawodowcy i oszuści USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 6 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Nie możesz dziś wrócić do domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 19, Anna-Nicole Smith Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 113 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 113 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Zaplątani w sieci - serial odc. 4 reż. Nicolas Parodi, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 112 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 113 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Risotto doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:10 Julie gotuje: Pissaladiere - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 09:15 Delia na zimę: Gwiazdy z Dalekiego Wschodu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10/12 09:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 10:15 Na słodko 3: Figi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 10:40 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 10:50 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Halloween - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 11:20 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 11 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 13:45 Martha 2: Naomi Judd - talk-show odc. 48 14:30 Julie gotuje: Pissaladiere - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Stek z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 15:50 Delia na zimę: Ziemniaczane pure i inne 'starocie" - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Toffee - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 16:45 Julie gotuje: Pissaladiere - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Walia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Brian Turner - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Gwiazdka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 19:00 Julie gotuje: Pissaladiere - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 19:05 Martha 2: Ashley Judd - talk-show odc. 49 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:00 Szef kuchni!: Przedmiot umowy - serial komediowy odc. 3 20:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Polędwica w chlebie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 21:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Norfolk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 12 22:00 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Mój przyjaciel, hamburger - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 22:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 28 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 00:15 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 00:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 01:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Pilaw Gonery - Robert Gonera - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 01:35 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 12 01:45 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 02:35 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 03:05 Dania w pół godziny: Stek z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 03:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 03:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Pilaw Gonery - Robert Gonera - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 04:20 Słodki drań: PRL - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 Polonia 1 06.35 Syrenka Maco (odc. 27/48) serial animowany 06.55 Generał Daimos (odc. 28/44) serial animowany 07.20 Namiętności (odc. 77/100) telenowela reż. Riccardo Donna, wyk. Carlo Hinterman, Elisabetta Viviani, Anna Bolens, Dominique Boschero 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 18.00 Kosmiczna kasa program rozrywkowy 19.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 20.00 Celeste (odc. 65/172) telenowela reż. Nicolás Del Boca, wyk. Andrea del Boca, Dora Baret, Gustavo Bermúdez, Germán Palacios 20.50 Powrót Lassie dramat przygodowy reż. Fred M. Wilcox, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Elizabeth Taylor, Edmund Gwenn, Elsa Lanchester 22.25 Zdrowy puls magazyn medyczny 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Gorące kociaki program erotyczny 00.30 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Anonse program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku